planetspongebobfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pitch to AMK152
Hi Andrew, You know me as Golfpecks256 on Wikia. I wanted to pitch something to you. However, my statement would be long for Messenger and you seemed busy. I'm writing an Email instead so you can go at your own pace and review it when you get the chance. I'm not sure if it ever came in mind, but I feel like introducing yet another forum on SpongeBobia.com would be pointless. I mean, it would be fine but there are much better options. I feel as if the SpongeBob Universe & Infinity collaborations were both ones that would've had a great outcome had they been done properly. In regards to that, I believe the SpongeBobia Wikia Network, the SpongeBob Community Forums, SpongeBuddy Mania, and the SpongeBob SquarePants Amino (https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Amino_for_SpongeBob_Fans) should collaborate to create just one knowledge base (SpongeBobia) + a huge fan base (ESB forums + SBC forums + SBM forums) to create a diverse and thriving community. Affiliating with the Amino can get more exposure between all these communities. They're all there for one purpose: to share compassion on the series. I feel we can accomplish more by combining communities to create an everlasting website of SpongeBob SquarePants fans. One thing that I noticed many people would be concerned about is the past attempts to do something similar. Specifically Universe and Infinity. I feel those attempts were unsuccessful for genuinely good reasons. They were started when ESB wasn't ready for such an ambitious challenge. The project cleanup was underway. There was issues with the administration (mainly Seacactus and 120d.) plus some others. The website was having issues with failed communication from the web developer to fix it. It was rushed. ESB was smaller at the time (smaller community means less help on the project.) You guys also took SBU to the wrong direction and potentially forking the wiki off of Fandom. SBI had trouble getting off the ground because of lack of interest. It will take incremental steps for this latest idea of mine. The fact ESB's forums are at stake and how the community are so desperate for an alternative, there will be so much interest on this. As well as help and assistance. So that shouldn't be a major issue. I am positive about the outcome. It will take time of course which is why I am bringing this up very early before the forums are gone. We wouldn't want to rush this if it was considered. I got some opinions: JCM, AW10 & ZeoSpark like it. The SBC community are mixed on it. I mean, they're all concerned because of past attempts but I will address it (I haven't pitched out the idea to the wider outer community yet. Only the staff). Speaking of which, to not be confused with previous attempts, the project name will be adopted as (PSB) "Planet SpongeBob." SpongeBobia will still exist; it will be the network of informative databases. Planet SpongeBob will be the collaboration name. It won't be replacing SpongeBobia. That does mean though that SpongeBobia.com should be moved as SpongeBobia.planetspongebob.com SBC has had issues though with SBM. There was once a user raping another user. Making a death threat. The culprit was MDPP (Mr. Dr. Professor Patrick). He was one of the developers for SBU and here is the statement on the June/July controversy. https://www.thesbcommunity.com/wiki/index.php?title=Third_SBC_Renaissance SBM was involved and it led to split loyalties as well as SBC and SBM becoming enemies. I don't think this is something they should dwell on. Either resolve it or find a workaround. But in order to get the collaboration to be successful, that's a barrier. There are more positives with this than negatives, so I think we should have a go. Basically, SBC and SBM are built on the same forum engine. SBM will be merged into SBC. SBC and ESB are built on media wiki. JCM said he can't save the forum data unless staff allow him to. That will be the challenge but I wouldn't say it's impossible. It'll just require some staff assistance. SBC (+SBM and ESB merged) will be moved to the planet spongebob url: forums.planetspongebob.com Another purpose PSB would hold is that not long ago, Nick.com got renovated. However, this meant that all SpongeBob games are no longer available on the site. JCM saved all of them though and planned to display them all available on SBC. Planet SpongeBob would be an excellent asset to hold those games. PSB can be used for many other purposes too. The wiki and SpongeBobia network will stay on Wikia. It will be the knowledge base. You once brought up a point of possibly trying out SBU again, stating it's been a while and all since the last attempt. I overall fully believe it is now time and ESB is ready to embrace such a challenge before ESB's 12th birthday and the show's 20th anniversary. The new community will be a huge success and won't fall under the holes SBU and SBI went through as we will fully assess everything and make sure things run smoothly and accordingly. I overall feel the dynasty of Planet SpongeBob will be remarkable and worth doing. -: G o l f p e c k s 256